Soul Eater:New Beginnings (Part 1)
by SCRIBLERR
Summary: A story that I am Writing that so big I have to separate it into multiple parts it starts kind of slow but im sure if your a true soul eater fan and you continue you'll love it, I also made up Characters.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater: New Beginnings (Part 1) Ventus gazed at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) with fear. It looked strange to him, not no ordinary school. He put on his glasses that he hides from people because it makes him look like a dork. Yep, he said to him to himself. "No ordinary school". He put his glasses in his pocket and took a huge gulp, and took that first step of the stair case. "It shouldn't be the school I should be worried about", he said frowning at the long walk up. As he continued up 3 steps he already was tired. He was thinking about why this school invited him, "maybe because they finally found out how awesome I am in academics". Ha he laughed at to himself. He knew this school could care less about how smart you are, they only cared if you were a meister or a weapon. Huh, he started to think how he got his powers, "maybe from my mom", Ha he to himself again, the only thing power she has is yelling at me and shopping. Maybe from my dad side knowing he did not even meet his dad. All this thinking got him even more tired he looked up at the sun, and even saw it sweating. "This is Torture"! He screamed out loud falling face first on the concrete. He looked up and noticed he was at the last step and he also noticed there was multiple people staring at him like he had a screw loose or something. "Uh He..He…Hello", he said barely getting his words out, "I'll Just be going now", he ran away not knowing where he was headed, when he turned around a corner he trip and fell on top of a girl's chest. When he noticed where he was he jumped up and said", So…Sorry m..ma'am, its ok, when he looked up at her he was shocked by her beauty. He couldn't not stair. She tried to break the awkward silence and said "freshman? "uhh..Yeah" breaking his trance of Beauty. Ventus Looked mentally face palm his. Why can I not talk like a normal person? She spoke again said "yeah, I'm a Sophomore last year I was a lost little girl but then I Made Friends and I'm doing fine, I didn't catch you're name'. "Ventus" He replied with a stagger in his voice. "I'm Kazumi, But I got to get to class, but all freshman are supposed to meet in that room down the hall". She said pointing in the direction. But Ventus did not pay attention he was too busy staring. "Well Catch you later, Cutie" when she left, the smell of her perfume filled his nose. He stood there for a few minutes still wondering what glorious creature he saw. He snapped out of it when the bell rang. "Huh, Oh god I can't be late on the first day. He dashed towards the hall way. He did know where to go until a giant sign Said, "Welcome Freshman", He gulped and walked inside, He saw a Tall man with Braids. Before he could say hello he interrupted him and said "Weapon or Meister". "Umm"

(Part 2 coming Soon)


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Eater: New Beginnings (Part 1)

Ventus gazed at DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) with fear. It looked strange to him, not no ordinary school. He put on his glasses that he hides from people because it makes him look like a dork. Yep, he said to him to himself. "No ordinary school". He put his glasses in his pocket and took a huge gulp, and took that first step of the stair case. "It shouldn't be the school I should be worried about", he said frowning at the long walk up. As he continued up 3 steps he already was tired. He was thinking about why this school invited him, "maybe because they finally found out how awesome I am in academics". Ha he laughed at to himself. He knew this school could care less about how smart you are, they only cared if you were a meister or a weapon. Huh, he started to think how he got his powers, "maybe from my mom", Ha he to himself again, the only thing power she has is yelling at me and shopping. Maybe from my dad side knowing he did not even meet his dad. All this thinking got him even more tired he looked up at the sun, and even saw it sweating. "This is Torture"! He screamed out loud falling face first on the concrete. He looked up and noticed he was at the last step and he also noticed there was multiple people staring at him like he had a screw loose or something. "Uh He..He…Hello", he said barely getting his words out, "I'll Just be going now", he ran away not knowing where he was headed, when he turned around a corner he trip and fell on top of a girl's chest. When he noticed where he was he jumped up and said", Sorry m..ma'am, its ok, when he looked up at her he was shocked by her beauty. I couldn't help not to stair. She tried to break the awkward silence and said "freshman? "uhh..Yeah" breaking my trance of Beauty. Ventus Looked mentally face palm his. Why can I not talk like a normal person? She spoke again said "yeah, I'm a Sophomore last year I was a lost little girl but then I Made Friends and I'm doing fine, I didn't catch you're name'. "Ventus" He replied with a stagger in his voice. "I'm Kazumi, But I got to get to class, but all freshman are supposed to meet in that room down the hall". She said pointing in the direction. But Ventus did not pay attention he was too busy staring. "Well Catch you later, Cutie" when she left, the smell of her perfume filled his nose. He stood there for a few minutes still wondering what glorious creature he saw. He snapped out of it when the bell rang. "Huh, Oh god I can't be late on the first day. He dashed towards the hall way. He did know where to go until their was a giant sign that said "Welcome Freshman", I Gulped then I walked in. Behind a desk was a man with braids. Before i could say hello He interrupted me and said "your Late', he said with a deep voice. "s..ssorry." I stuttered. "He interrupted me again and said "Weapon or Meister"."Meister" I said. "Then wear this". He handed me a Tag that said "Meister". I put it on My chest and walk into A room. Their was a about 30 People in a room. When I got their I scanned to see any people that would be decent enough to reach my standards. As I was, their was four guys picking on this one kid who wore glasses and was Meister. "Ha look at him, this little scrawny dork will never get a partner, If he does it will be a guy, If you know what I mean. Hahahah", they are all started laughing, but the one of the guys looked at me, "What are you looking at you little elf." I stopped in my tracks and shivered. How did he know that name, Ever sense Grade school kids would call me elf or Santa's Little worker because of my suppressing Super Pointy ears and how I'm the shortest kid ever in my class. "s..sorry" I Said, As I tried to fast out I bumped in a girl with brown hair. "e..e..excuse" I got up and gave her a hand up. "It's ok, My nose will always be small." When I looke at he she Had pointy ears and was probably only a a few inches taller then me. It was supprisening she wasn't my sister. "I'll be going now." I said trying to get out of that awkward moment. "Hey", She said stopping my haste." want to be my partner? I looked at her with a side ways look. But then I looked at her chest and saw a "weapon" on her tag, then a thought came to my head. She must be dispread enough to be my partner. Well I couldn't refuse because that is how my standards go. "Of Course" I yelled. "Good, I'm Katnis, But my friends call me Cat" She put out her hand for me shake it. "Ventus". I said gripping her hand. I didn't want to break my chances But I couldn't help Asking, "well Kat, Why me? she looked at me like I stupid "Mostly, because you look innocent not like one of these jerks, who only want cute girls." That made me feel not special for a second, But think about it I Met two girls on My first Day. Can this Get any better.

(Part 2 coming Soon)


End file.
